Conociéndote de nuevo
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Ash y misty son novios,y como regalo de aniversario,Ash le regala a Misty un viaje en crucero pero por cuestiones desconocidas se produce una tormenta que destruye el barco,uno de los personajes acaba en la mitad de una misteriosa isla mientras que el otro en la otra mitad,el problema es que uno de ellos a perdido la memoria,¿podran encontrase de nuevo?


Lo se,estoy loc xd,nueva historia a la vista,llevo planeandola en mi cabecita,para encajar todo,...y ya por fin creo haberlo conseguido,les traigo aqui el nuevo fanfic titulado..."Conociendote de nuevo",veamos el disclaimer

Disclaimer:pokémon no me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri y game freak

Una persona estaba tirada en el suelo,abrió lentamente los ojos encontrandose con un bonito cielo azúl,intento levantarse sin mucho exito,però otra persona,una señora mayor de unos sesentaitantos años la ayudo en su labor al ver que no podia,la persona tirada tenía muchas heridas,cosa que no le dejaba levantarse,la señora llamo a dos jovenes que la pusieron en una camilla para tratarla adecuadamente,la persona intentó hablar pero la señora dijo...

—lo siento,pero sera mejor que descanses,chicos,llevatla a la aldea para curarla,esta muy grave

—si señora Lenia—los dos chicos asintieron y haciendo fuerza levantaron la camilla,se llevaron a la persona,mientras la señora hablaba

—mmm,por fin llegaste,la persona de la profecía llego,habrá que hacer los preparativos jajajaja

-ya en la aldea,los dos chicos entraron a una cabaña,allí estaba otra señora sentada,recitando en un extraño idioma,uno de los chicos,algo tímido,la interrumpió

—perdone...la señora Lenia,nos llamo,dijo que había encontrado a esta persona tirada y muy herida,ordeno que la lleváramos a usted,señora curandera

—oh,veo que por fin has llegado jijiji—susurró la señora,los chicos se asustaron pero recuperando algo la compostura,uno de ellos dijo...

—hem,la conoce,señora curandera

—no exactamente...pero tengo algo de información por aqui,alex,por favor,traeme aquel libro rojo—uno de los chicos,rubio,moreno,ojos azules,y contextura algo gruesa,asintió,estiró el brazo en una estantería y cogió un libro bastante grueso,tambaleó un poco,se lo entrego con cuidado a la señora,ella habló al otro chico

—Andres(este nombre se lo pongo en honor a un hijo de una amiga de mi mama que murio hace poco,descansa en paz andrés)por favor,traeme ese otro libro para curar a esta persona—el chico asintió,también era moreno,ojos verdes,pelo castaño claro y contextura fuerte pero flexible,el libro estaba a la altura de su cadera asi que se agacho y de cuclillas agarró el libro era algo antiguo y de un color marrón,se lo entrego a la señora con cuidado al igual que alex—gracias

—de nada,y díganos,¿que sabe de esta persona desconocida?—ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos,luego con voz sombría hablo

—ella es la clave,la clave de todo—susurro,abrió el segundo libro,con el dedo busco entre páginas lo que quería hasta encontrarlo—primero he de curarla,veamos—levantó las manos y recito en un idioma desconocido(que conste,es un idioma que no existe ni en este universo xd,es inventado)unas palabras—she fiuda gi dexoi opisya deihor kitfou bugir ahtber dolhno jedsi,she fiuda gi dexoi opisya deihor kitfou bugir ahtber dolhno jedsi,she fiuda gi dexoi opisya deihor kitfou bugir ahtber dolhno...JEDSI—exclamó,el cuerpo de la persona resplandecio de un color verde esmeralda,el cuerpo se sacudió unos segundos,luego del resplandor el cuerpo estaba completamente curado,ni una herida a la vista,la señora sonrió orgullosa mientras Alex y Andrés miraban eso asustados—ya esta

—bien,se-señora,muchas gracias,tenemos que llevarla de nuevo con la señora Lenia,eh,adios—Alex con una rapidez extraordinaria cogió la camilla junto a Andrés,salieron velozmente sin pensarlo dos veces,llegaron con la señora Lenia que meditaba tranquila

—ho-hola señora Le-lenia,aqui esta de nuevo

—jajaja,no les gusta mucho ir a la casa de la curandera ¿no?

—no...ese lugar da miedo,y no queremos...no queremos volver ahi—susurraron con miedo

—normal...hasta a mi me da miedo a veces,bueno,veo que esta en geniales condiciones,llevatla de nuevo a la aldea y que la vistan,no me gusta que ande con la ropa rasgada,ustedes no se les ocurra mirar un solo centimetro por que les envío a la curandera,¿entendieron?—ellos asintieron con miedo,llevaron el cuerpo hasta la aldea,entraron a otra cabaña,dijeron las ordenes de la señora Lenia a dos chicas de su misma edad(los cuatro tienen 16 años)

—oh,¿y esta chica?,mmm,tiene buen gusto,además me da confianza,no se porque,bien,Sandra,vamos,hay que ir al vestuario para ver lo que le quedara mejor,vamos

—claro Ann,vamos,asi,adios Andrés—Sandra le guiñó un ojo poniéndolo rojo de vergüenza

—oh,cierto,chao Alex,nos vemos—también le guiño un ojo y se fueron,al estar algo lejos,las dos chicas chocaron palmas por la cara de los chicos

—eh...va-vamos,no hay nada que hacer

—si...—los dos quedaron viendo por donde se fueron las chicas embobados,pero alguien detras suyo carraspeo para llamar la atención

—señores Andres y Alex McGarret,será mejor que me expliquen por que miraban asi a mis sobrinas

—oh,se-señora Liette,un gusto verla de nuevo jejeje—dijo Alex,los dos chicos tragaron saliva ante la mirada de reproche grabada en su cara

—no me vengas con esas McGarret—señalo a alex con enfado—sera mejor que salgan ya,aquí no se les perdio nada,claro,salvo la dignidad jajajaja—los dos chicos miraron enojados a la señora que los miraba con burla exagerada

—bien,adios señora Liette,nos veremos pronto,si Arceus nos odia tanto,claro—susurro lo último entre dientes Andrés

—claro niñitos,adiós—salió por la puerta no sin antes hablar—ni se les ocurra acercarse un centímetro a mis sobrinas,o acabaran como romeo,pero sin romance de por medio

—¿eso es una amenaza?—preguntó Alex indignado

—no...es una advertencia—sentenció saliendo de una vez,ellos gruñeron,ya eran varias las veces que esa mujer los había amenazado tan descaradamente pero no querían problemas asi que siempre se aguantaban todo

—siento como se comporta nuestra tia con ustedes,perdonenla,es muy sobreprotectora desde que nuestro tio falleció—las dos chicas habían escuchado parte de la conversación

—oh...no hay problema Ann,ya estamos acostumbrados—Alex se sobo la nuca apenado

—cierto...además entendemos por que nos amenaza cada vez que nos ve,no pasa nada

—gracias por su comprensión,nadie había entendido a nuestra tia antes,los chicos siempre salian huyendo por culpa de ella,pero no se preocupen,se que les esta cogiendo cariño y admiración pues son los únicos que han aguantado tanto tiempo entre amenazas y discusiones

—vaya...nos sentimos halagados,bueno,quien quiere algo ha de luchar por ello—dijo Andres,las chicas entendieron la indirecta sonrojadas,asistieron

—bueno,vasta de romance,ya esta con la ropa puesta,elegimos el mejor conjunto,esperemos que despierte para ver su opinión,no saben lo que nos costo vestir a una persona desmayada

—jejeje,si,bueno,hay que ver como ha quedado para ir a donde se quedará temporalmente,pues parece que Lenia ya sabía que llegaría a nuestras tierras y mando construir una casa

—Oh,eso es genial,bien,pasen—entraron y vieron a la persona vestida,asistieron complacidos y tras pagar y unos besos en la mejilla por educación se fueron para llevar a la persona a lo que sería su hogar temporal

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

Hola de nuevo,que les parece este nuevo fic,¿quien creen que es la persona herida?,aqui les tengo las opciones:

-Ash

-Misty

Si,lo se,solo dos xd,adivinen quien es pues cada vez que ponía algo relacionado con el personaje siempre lo ponía de una manera que no se supiera:

-si es chico o chica

-que personaje es

-como es de aspecto

Bueno un saludo,espero sus opiniones pronto,un saludo umy besos de estrella a quienes me leen y dejan review


End file.
